1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments disclosed herein relate to an image signal providing apparatus and an image signal providing method thereof, and more specifically, to an image signal providing apparatus configured to provide an image signal processed for image quality and an image signal providing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The output accuracy of a display apparatus continuously increases as the display technology is developed. Therefore, certain new display apparatuses recently developed can express even 12-bit gray scale.
However, most current display support systems support the 10-bit output display apparatus, and high calculation accuracy is requested to modify the 10-bit output system into the 12-bit output system. Therefore, a problem may occur such as increased system complicacy, increased developing cost, and increased developing time for such modification.
For example, when a 10-bit image quality processing system is converted into a 12-bit image quality processing system in order to process the 12-bit image signal with the frame conversion image quality processing, the memory to store the frames may increase by 20%, calculation logics may increase by 20% following to the increase in the processed data amount, and the developing time may increase due to the design modification and the verification regarding the above.
Thus, a system is necessary, which receives incoming image signals of increased bits and maintains a related image quality processing calculation, and maintains the final output accuracy through a minimum system modification.